


A TSA: ST special - And thus time moves.

by Sakaki (kiirobon)



Category: Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, ボンバーマン | Bomberman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiirobon/pseuds/Sakaki
Summary: A story of time and it's repercussions on one warrior that takes place after the main story of Baku Bomberman 2/ Bomberman 64: The Second attack (ST).





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's your author/boi Sakaki here with the glorious one-time return of ST. Maaan, I haven't written anything serious since the series ended in September and the rust falling off of my rotted carcass proves it. It goes without saying that one should not read this until after they've read all 51 episodes of ST and the other special "Breathing in Darkness". Sorry that there's such a high wall of accessibility to this fic, but that's what an epilogue is all about, really. On that note, I can say with confidence that this is the last story that will take place in the TSA: ST timeline. Any future Bomber-exploits will take place in the next ST series, which I still can't confirm a date for. It's gonna happen this year, and probably sometime before fall, but I won't lie and say not having to keep up appearances is kind of nice, even if I do miss all of you readers. 
> 
> And so once again I (Ironically) say farewell until we meet again. Hopefully it'll be sooner rather than later. 
> 
> Brought to you by the letter "J" as in, No that title is not a friggin "J"o"J"o reference. Not everything is a Jojo reference, dammit.

 

While time itself may in fact be an irreversible fact of nature, keeping track of time is a wholly man made concept.  What use does nature have for keeping track of time as it silently marches by? What use do flora and fauna have for knowing the exact time as they live their lives?

Truly man is liberated,

When he frees himself from the concept of time.

Right?

REGULUS yawns and rolls out of a bed decorated garishly with roaring gargoyles on the head stand and claws for the bedposts. He strolls into the next room where a faraway shout of agony pierces the silence, but apparently doesn’t faze him in the least. This room too is decorated with an apparently hand woven tapestry of a large, horned being fighting against an even larger lizard creature adorning the wall, which despite REGULUS’s blasé reaction to it is rather impressive. He finally arrives in what seems to be a kitchen and flicks a light switch, wincing at the torch light as it flickers on…oddly.  He then rummages through a cabinet where he produces a coffee mug with the text “HELL IS A PLACE WITH OTHER PEOPLE” and a bag of ground beans, and heads over to a blood red coffee maker with a screaming skull adorning the top. He prepares the brew while opening a nearby fridge which is black with a skeleton arm as a handle, where he finds a strawberry crumb cake along with cream and sugar. REGULUS takes the three items and sits at a nearby table, waiting for his coffee to brew.  Something knocks at his window, and REGULUS stands to let it in. A black creature, round with small beady white eyes and crimson-black wings flies in with a newspaper under its arm and a rather cute expression on its face. It is a small quadruped animal with a horn and stubby black feet that for one reason or another looks similar to a “Cutest Hero in the Galaxy” that will remain nameless. The creature lands before REGULUS and gestures to the newspaper. While it may look like a familiar puffball, it’s voice is rough, yet suave unlike the aforementioned hero.

THING:

Got yer paypah here, mac.

REGULUS:

Shrugs.

Thanks, I guess? I mean, what’s there to read in there other than the standard death, doom, and despair?

THING:

Ay, don’t be like that ya idiot. I went outta my way to brin’ ya this garbage, so tha least thing you could do is say “Thank you.”

REGULUS:

I _did_ say thank you.

THING:

Forgettaboutit. Hey, you brewin’ somethin’?

REGULUS:

Yeah. You want some?

THING:

Don’t mind if I do. Mind if I, uh…

The THING makes a puffing gesture with its foot and REGULUS shrugs.

REGULUS:

Considering my current status, who am I to complain? Puff away, puffbrain.

THING:

Incredulously.

What’d ya say to me?

REGULUS:

N—Nothing. This whole situation just reminds me of someone else I once knew.

The creature quirks an eyebrow at REGULUS before shrugging and *poofing* a pack of “Lucky Scythe” cigarettes out of nowhere. It opens the pack deftly –moreso than one would expect from something without opposable thumbs, breathes black flames on a single cigarette lighting it up. REGULUS watches this in silence for a moment before realizing his coffee is done and attending to that. The creature takes a long drag and expels white smoke as it reads the newspaper it brought for REGULUS. The front reads “UNDERWORLD TIMES: MAKING BAD NEWS OUR BUSINESS SINCE #!%#$@!”. REGULUS snickers at this as he does each time he sees the paper and prepares a mug for his visitor and himself before sitting at the table and sipping his coffee.

THING:

So what’s on your to-do list today, yuh majesty?

REGULUS:

Please. There’s no need to call me that –I don’t like formal titles.

THING:

Ain’t no need to be honest, mac. You are the freakin’ King of Hell after all.

REGULUS sips his coffee and cricks his neck. It is true; he had come here after his untimely demise at the demon’s hands. Though, rather than lying back and enjoying his afterlife he had decided to go find his fellow knights. The thing is, in hell actions speak much louder than words, and in order to find answers he had to become a bit _violent._ Luckily his transferrable skillset had indeed transferred, and he quickly found himself leading a small resistance unit, then an army, and finally taking over the estate of the former King who had been oddly absent during his admittedly quick ascension.

REGULUS:

Thinking.

It’s weird though, despite all of my power and influence, I wasn’t able to find any of the other knights. Sure, they call this place Hell, but that’s just because it doesn’t fit the idyllic picture of “Heaven” that we’re told about while on the realm of the living.

REGULUS leans back in his chair and observes the outside through the open window the creature had come through. The skies are blood red, and monsters of different kinds fly through the air as another scream pierces the air. Truth be told, REGULUS had gone to find the source of this torture, but had never been able to find anything, which leads him to believe that the screams are just a part of the environment here –like bird calls but more blood curdling. Far be it for him to feel sorry for anyone, but he does feel a tinge of directionless guilt toward anyone who dies thinking they’d go to a better place based on how good they were in life. Apparently this is the one and only destination for those who shuffle off the mortal coil.

REGULUS:

Thinking.

So why can’t I find the other knights? It’s as if I was the only one sent here…

THING:

Hey. Whatcha starin’ out into space for? You gonna tawk to me here or what?

REGULUS:

Startled.

Ah yeah, sorry. I really don’t have any plans or anything. This place seems to run itself just fine, which is probably why the old guy was able to leave without any problems.

THING:

Youse better not let your guard down, mac. Things dat happened once are bound to happen twice, know what I mean?

REGULUS sneers at this.

REGULUS:

Are you trying to suggest that someone might decide to usurp the throne from me?

The creature takes another deep puff of his cigarette and crinkles its nose.

THING:

You stupid or somethin’?  Of _course_ that’s what I mean. How do you think the old king got the job? An election with fair and balanced coverage? From what I hears, that ain’t even the case in the livin’ realm no mores.

REGULUS:

True enough.

THING:

‘Sides, anyone with half a brain would be able to tell that you ain’t long for this gig anyway.

REGULUS blinks at this and leans over in the creature’s direction.

REGULUS:

What’s _that_ supposed to mean?

The thing jerks its horn at the door leading from the kitchen.

THING:

You got company my liege.

REGULUS frowns, but true to the creature’s words, a nearby intercom blares to life as someone rings into the kitchen.

ATTENDANT:

Sir, there is someone out front who asks for your audience.

REGULUS:

I find the fact that you can do that mildly disconcerting.

THING:

I find you turinin’ my world around in a short amount of time “disconcerting” but you don’t see me yammerin’ on about it.

REGULUS:

Touche. (To the attendant). Tell them I’ll be right there.

A moment later, REGULUS makes his way down the halls of the old castle, decorated with the cliché suits of armor and torches hanging from the wall. He had seen it all countless times since he had called this residence his own, but had never seen the need to change them. In fact, he saw the castle for what it is –a residence that he’s squatting in for some undetermined amount of time. As much as he’d like to deny it, the creature’s words were perhaps right on the mark –REGULUS only sees this as a temporary stop, a detour to his ultimate goal. Though the irony of _death_ being a mere detour isn’t lost on him, it does represent an insurmountable wall and beyond that some important questions, one of which being why was he the only one to end up here? Possessing the power of the underground like this might be enough for a mind feebler than his own, but to REGULUS at the current moment, it’s just a physical manifestation of the nameless something he truly desires. Upon that thought, REGULUS reaches the waiting room of the castle and his mood immediately sours upon seeing who awaits him.

REGULUS:

You again….

Sitting in a large chair is a white helmeted bomber with red gloves and green boots. When REGULUS enters the room he smiles and waves at him enthusiastically.

BOMBER:

Yup, it’s little ol’ me again. How do you do, your highness?

REGULUS:

When are you going to get the message that I don’t want to talk to you?

BOMBER:

Crestfallen.

Aw, is that the way to treat your loyal subjects? If you keep this up you’ll have an uprising in your hands in no time flat.

The creature –who had followed REGULUS without his knowledge chimes in at this point.

THING:

I keep tellin’ him the same thing, but dude’s got a head like a brick wall in both size and density.

REGULUS:

It sounds to me like you both want to see what life after death after death is like.

THING:

Mockingly.

Ooooooh, look at the scaaawy dictator. Anyone can threaten with violence, ya stoopid. Ya said it yourself earlier. Down here we’s all some proximity of dead, and bein’ dead means we got all the time in da world. Other than hearin’ you talk, what worse can yous possibly do?

BOMBER:

Taps head sheepishly.

I wouldn’t have put it that way, but he’s got a point, your majesty.

REGULUS:

Hissing.

Stop calling me that.

He then turns to the creature.

REGULUS:

While it’s true I can’t outright kill you, there are things worse than that.

THING:

Oh? Such as?

REGULUS snaps his fingers and the creature’s cigarettes gravitate into his hands where they burst into flames.

THING:

You ass---

REGULUS:

Now begone.

THING:

Heh, showin’ some backbone now, eh? Aiight, you got it for now. If you’d just act like this more often, maybe I’d have a reason to respect you.

The creature then flies out of the room leaving the Bomber and REGULUS alone.

REGULUS:

Now, how do I make you leave once and for all?

The Bomber smiles and points upward.

BOMBER:

I think you know that _me_ leaving isn’t going to happen. Now you on the other hand…

REGULUS:

Are you suggesting I come back to life somehow? As if such a thing is possible, dammit! How many times do I have to say this to you? If it were just that easy to come back to life after dying, then no one in the living world would have to suffer! You should know as the father of that---

REGULUS stops himself mid-sentence and glances at the Bomber whose expression has dulled, but the smile does not leave his eyes.

BOMBER:

You don’t have to talk about that –about him as if it’s some sort of taboo, you know.

REGULUS:

Sighs.

I know that. Listen, the point I’m trying to make here is even if I did want to go back, I don’t know how.

BOMBER:

You know what’s really funny, my le—uh, _friend_?

REGULUS:

I’d say _friend_ is kind of stretching it, but whatever. Do go on.

The BOMBER nods and points at the side of his head, curling his fingers like a pretend gun.

BOMBER:

More powerful than our fists or bombs is the ability to hide things from ourselves. There are times where it’s really for the best, and I won’t judge you for it, but other times, well….it’s just running away.

REGULUS glowers at him.

REGULUS:

Are you trying to suggest that I do know a way back, but I’m running away from what I’d face if I returned?

BOMBER:

Again, I wouldn’t put it _that_ way but…

REGULUS:

You’re really pushing the limits of my patience.

REGULUS jerks his head in the direction of the exit and holds out his arm.

REGULUS:

I think you should get moving before I test just how much pain you can endure.

BOMBER:

Ah, well, I do know where I’m not wanted.

He rises, and despite his words is still smiling as he extends a hand to REGULUS.

BOMBER:

I’ll keep it up no matter how long it takes, friend.

REGULUS:

Do whatever you want.

The BOMBER nods happily and walks out of the room, leaving REGULUS in the uncomfortable position of entertaining his thoughts.

***

A horned creature that’s at least eight feet tall, wearing black robes and somewhat cute, small spectacles on its wide, green face, stares down at REGULUS from its desk, its face blank from his inquiry. REGULUS screws up his face, not particularly fond of the idea of being thought of as a fool.

REGULUS:

Ogma, did you not hear me? It is I, your liege talking to you. Do you not know the answer to my inquiry?

OGMA adjusts its spectacles, its expression a game winning poker face, its voice deep yet soothing when it answers REGULUS.

OGMA:

With all due respect, “King”. I have not recognized your ascension into the position, and as such do not have to defer to you.

REGULUS:

What was that?

OGMA:

Though that is not the reason why I do not respond to you.

REGULUS:

Hu—what? Then why?

OGMA:

It is because your inquiry is for all intents and purposes _ridiculous._

REGULUS gives OGMA a dirty look.

OGMA:

You do understand why this underworld is known as the land beyond the living right? It’s because living things come here after they’ve _stopped living._ Generally speaking this is a condition that is irreversible, or else there wouldn’t be anyone here.

REGULUS:

Yes, but I have it on good authority that there is a way for me to return….

OGMA’s forehead creases out of equal parts confusion and frustration, which for a moment fills REGULUS with a just a tiny bit of embarrassment. What the heck is he doing asking something so foolish on the behest of that bomber?

REGULUS:

Thinking.

Dammit, that entire family is insane. For one thing, supposing it is possible to return, why do I want to?

OGMA:

 _What_ good authority? I am the keeper of the underworld’s knowledge –all of it, and as such I rarely utter this phrase, but….I have _no_ idea of what you’re talking about. Whoever has told you about this is either playing some angle, or is somehow more foolish than---

REGULUS scrutinizes OGMA who quickly stops talking.

OGMA:

In any case, you are here to stay as much as that idea –and your current inquiry fills me with dread.

REGULUS:

Har, har. Whatever then….I guess you were no help after all.

OGMA:

Don’t be in a hurry to return, but if you feel like you absolutely must, please come with inquiries that aren’t insane.

REGULUS turns and walks away, waving his hand absently in the air as he does so.

Once he has left the Underworld accords, he stands outside for several minutes cursing his naivety, and skulks back to the castle where he notices the black creature and a person he doesn’t recognize on the grounds watching the moat of crimson water flowing to places unknown.

REGULUS:

Who is that person?

As he gets closer he can see that the person is a woman, and she is fawning over the black creature who in kind is enjoying her company. She is a petite young (looking) woman with long flowing pastel colored hair  wearing a pink dress under a rust and teal shawl that covers most of her body with white open toed flats. While as aforementioned this place is only colloquially known to a few as “Hell” and therefore the temperature isn’t in accordance with what many would imagine in this realm, he finds her state of dress strange. She notices him from a distance and stands up clutching the black creature in her arms as she faces him.

REGULUS:

May I help you?

She gives him a demure smile and looks into REGULUS’s visor, her pink butterfly irises seemingly flitting freely into his soul.

???:

Actually, I believe it is _I_ who will help _you_.

REGULUS pauses finding this turn of phrase more disconcerting than odd.

THING:

Aww, yous shouldn’t waste your time on the likes of him. A fair dame like yourself probably got better things to do, yeah?

REGULUS:

Thank you for implying I’m a waste of time.

THING:

I didn’t imply nutthin. I said it out loud, “your highness.”

The woman titters at this and waves their argument away dismissively.

???:

Now, now, no need to fight. Sir Regulus, I think I have news that will interest and aid you.

REGULUS:

Is that so? Well, I’m in a bad mood right now, so make an appointment to come back later.

REGULUS starts past her when she smiles –a wide, long, wrong smile and places a finger on her naturally full lips.

???:

Now is that any way to talk to your charge, Dark Breath Bulzeeb?

REGULUS stops, pivots and starts toward her in one swift motion. She grabs his hand before he can her shawl, and holds it over his head in an amazing show of strength.

REGULUS:

Thinking.

What the hell is she made of? I can’t move….!

The creature whistles.  
THING:

I’m likin’ this dame more and more.

???:

Quite the spicy knight of darkness aren’t we? Though, I suppose that’s more like a former title now isn’t it? However, I’m afraid you are too late to do anything to me, dear ex-knight.

She releases REGULUS who leaps backward out of reflex and takes on a battle ready stance.

REGULUS:

Start talking. Who are you?

???:

As of now, I am the new champion of light….Mihaele.

REGULUS tenses more.

REGULUS:

Mihaele….? That’s impossible; she should have been erased from existence along with the demon Sthertoth. Who are you really?

MIHAELE(?):

I take offense to that. I cannot and will not lie to my ex-knight –I am the goddess Mihaele –or well, I will be once my bid has been formally accepted.

REGULUS:

Bid? What?

MIHAELE(?):

The “name” Mihaele has been once again brought into circulation to be used by those of celestial origin due to events you were a part of. There was a meeting to discuss what to do with this name –and I attended to submit myself for consideration. Your little friend, the bomber did quite a number on the tapestry between the land of the celestials and mortals and now the balance of power has shifted.

REGULUS:

Shiro…but what does this have to do with me….with anything for that matter?

MIHAELE’s mouth curves into a smile as she spreads her arms.

MIHAELE:

Do you not know why the lord of this realm is absent? It is because he is attending that meeting which is still going as we speak. Had he been here, your ascension would have been annihilated when it was merely an idea in your mind.

REGULUS forces a smile at this to hide his fear.

REGULUS:

I see. Though you’re slow to explain why you’re here.

MIHAELE frowns.

MIHAELE(?):

You truly do not remember? Interesting. You were brought aboard as a replacement for an elemental knight you slew were you not?

REGULUS:

Yeah…I was, so what?

MIHAELE(?):

Were you not promised something in turn for your service?

REGULUS thinks back and quickly remembers….it’s true, at the time he was promised shadow powers and a favor….a favor of which he hasn’t --to his knowledge, used yet.

REGULUS:

You’re right, but again, what does this have to do with you?

MIHAELE(?):

Nothing, in all honesty. However, considering my possible advent soon it helps to have allies in all sorts of places. I did my research on you, and it does seem rather _unfair_ that you were robbed of life before you could reach your full potential. While I do not possess the power to change this in my current state, you already do. 

Recognition dawns on REGULUS’s face, which MIHAELE notices and titters at.

MIHAELE(?):

It seems you understand. You could use that “favor” and change your fate, ex-knight.

REGULUS:

What do you gain out of this?

MIHAELE(?):

Whatever do you mean?

REGULUS:

According to you, you’re still only a candidate for getting the name “Mihaele”. This is to say you could lose out on your bid and end up with nothing. What do you gain from reminding me of this favor _before_ you’re even sure you got the job?

MIHAELE beams, her butterfly eyes seeming to flutter as she winks coyly.

MIHAELE(?):

Again, I get nothing –at the moment. As you said, I am not sure I will get the position as of yet, as likely as that conclusion is, however what is wrong with entertaining future notions? You may not owe me anything for reminding you of this favor –since you yourself knew but was running from it for whatever reason…

REGULUS begins to object, but rather he looks away from MIHAELE who toys with a lock of her hair and continues speaking.

MIHAELE(?):

However, should I get the “name” and the position of that power; it wouldn’t hurt to have an ally, no?

REGULUS:

You’re assuming a lot, lady.

MIHAELE(?):

Am I? Eventually that meeting will end, and the lord of the realm will return. If you do not use this favor, you have no way out, and I’m sure he will be none too pleased with your ascension into his seat. Mortals have a funny way of boxing themselves into empty rooms and believing they are the most important person there until someone else enters.

REGULUS:

I don’t like being used.

MIHAELE(?):

Don’t think of it as being used; think of it as fair warning. Do what you wish, but remember your place.

She sets the black creature down and walks past REGULUS nonchalantly.

THING:

H—hey toots, is it true? Is the big man comin’ back?

MIHAELE turns back and nods at the black creature, a genuine smile on her face. The black creature hoots and gives REGULUS a dirty look.

THING:

Hooo boy. I ain’t gonna wanna be yous when the big man comes back into this joint.

REGULUS’s mind is whirling with possibilities –so much so that he doesn’t hear the black creature’s taunt. He’s facing both salvation and damnation simultaneously, and he’s not sure what to do. Suddenly the---no, _an_ answer comes to him, and he dashes off the castle grounds leaving the black creature confused.

***

The white helmeted Bomber sits on a bridge watching the river flow by as a scream pierces the air. He checks his arm where a watch would be before sheepishly tapping his head.

BOMBER:

Ah right, no watch. Though judging from the position and distance of that scream, it must be…sometime. I keep forgetting that time doesn’t really matter here…

He sighs deeply.

BOMBER:

I have all the time in the world, yet absolutely nothing to do….talk about cruel irony.

He then notices REGULUS approaching him rapidly in the distance.

BOMBER:

Oh! Hey there!

REGULUS runs up to him and gasps as he leans on the bridge to catch his breath. He had run all around the underworld (or hell, depending on one’s POV) looking for him.

BOMBER:

You certainly keep busy. I could learn from you, haha!

REGULUS:

Y—You knew….how?

BOMBER:

Knew what?

REGULUS grimaces as he stands up.

REGULUS:

You knew I was running….that I had the opportunity to return, but I was running away from it…even when I didn’t realize it. How?

BOMBER:

Ah that. It was written all over your face…er, visor…thing.

REGULUS eyes him incredulously, and he waves his hands quickly.

BOMBER:

Don’t get mad! I mean, I only sort of inferred the whole “returning” thing from your behavior. The running was a little more obvious I think. I mean, I was a cop when I wasn’t dead, so I’ve learned to listen to my instincts.

REGULUS:

And how did you infer I could return?

The Bomber peers at REGULUS as he heaves trying to catch his breath.

BOMBER:

You’ve never once thought of this place as a “final destination” have you?

REGULUS studies the Bomber.

BOMBER:

See, that’s how all people are at first, “I can’t believe I died” or “I have to go back somehow”! Though eventually reality sets in and well, they adapt. Not you though, you’ve always made it clear this is only temporary. Deep down you knew you had a way back, even if you didn’t want to take it –because going back means having to face what’s there –and what’s not there.

REGULUS:

By “not there” you mean….

BOMBER:

Returning to anywhere after time away is tough business, and I’d imagine it’s doubly so when it’s returning from the dead. Like I said before, people adapt to all kinds of things given the time –things they shouldn’t adapt to, and things they should….things that are there, and of course…things that aren’t. To go back means facing the possibility that you’ll be all alone in a world where no one needs you, with no guarantee that you’ll ever be needed again.

The Bomber studies REGULUS who simply keeps his gaze transfixed downward.

BOMBER:

It’s a thought I entertain from time to time too. “If I could go back to my family now, would they even need me anymore”?  Sure at first they’d be overjoyed to have me, and I them, but death is a hole in the tapestry of life –one that takes time to fix. It might appear that hole gets sown over twice as strong as before, but really all it takes is one strong tear to cause everything to come falling back through again…for them, and for you. We are –while we’re alive, and even when we’re dead…slaves of time.

REGULUS:

Dammit. I hate it when people can read me –it’s a slap in the face to my training to be as invisible as possible.

BOMBER:

You can’t lie to a liar, my good chum.

REGULUS:

What do you mean?

BOMBER:

I mean I can’t accept your offer to allow me to go back in your stead.

REGULUS lifts his chin and faces the BOMBER whose smile has weakened but not disappeared.

REGULUS:

How in the hell---

BOMBER:

Why run all the way out here to find me? I mean, the favor is _yours_ after all. You could just use it and leave without a second thought. How I knew about it, and all that related stuff isn’t important. You didn’t come out here to ask me those things; you came to let me go in your stead….because you care about him.

REGULUS:

Quietly.

I’ve screwed up his life enough. Who he needs isn’t me….it’s his family. What he’s become now is my fault because I wasn’t able to do what needed to be done. If it’s you, you can save him from this path…you’re his father after all.

BOMBER:

That’s noble and all, but….I can’t. I saw him again, and he’s already grown past me –the need for me to be in his life. It might be strange for me to say this, but he---Shiro doesn’t need me anymore. Too much time has passed, and it’d just hurt him.

REGULUS:

Are you implying that he needs me then?

BOMBER:

Nope!

REGULUS:

…..I was expecting….well, I’m not sure, but it wasn’t that.

BOMBER:

He doesn’t _need_ you, but you’re…essential.

REGULUS:

Run that by me again?

BOMBER:

Laughs.

I mean, you’ve been in his life more recently than I have, right? Why, if it weren’t for you, he’d probably be here right now. I know that you’ve also had plenty of chances to send him here, but you haven’t because of how you feel. That’s what I mean, he doesn’t need to depend on you, but you’re essential to him…and most of all, you’re not the kind of guy who can let things end like this are you?

REGULUS clenches his fists reflexively and then relaxes them, shaking his head and laughing derisively.

REGULUS:

No offense, I think I might come to hate your stupid family.

BOMBER:

You’re free to do so, heh, they’re all hardheaded …my little brother, my mom, and that son of mine. I really do feel left out sometimes.

REGULUS:

Family, huh….not a concept I’m all too familiar with, honestly.

BOMBER:

I’ll always have one, no matter where I am. That’s how it works after all. You have a chance to make one now, if you want.

REGULUS:

….What’s your name?

BOMBER:

Me? Ah, of course. Sorry, force of habit. I’m Mighty.

REGULUS:

Mighty….you know, I could end up actually killing your kid.

MIGHTY crosses his arms.

MIGHTY:

Says the guy who was too scared to come back to life because he was afraid of being alone?

REGULUS scowls.

MIGHTY:

Hah, no need to be like that. I’m trusting you with him. You’ve already shown you care which goes a long way.

REGULUS stands up straight and extends his hand.

REGULUS:

I guess I could clean up after the kid until he’s a decent enough fighter to give me a challenge. Though, I am the guy who took over hell, so maybe that day will never come.

MIGHTY takes his hand and shakes it firmly.

MIGHTY:

Just don’t end up back here anytime soon, okay?

REGULUS:

Whatever, pops.

REGULUS and MIGHTY regard each other for a moment until REGULUS breaks the silence with a long sigh.

REGULUS:

Although I’m not big on being a king or anything, I did sort of like having a castle.

MIGHTY:

I’m sure a guy like you has something saved up, right?

REGULUS:

Heh, you don’t know me as well as you think then.

MIGHTY:

Is it just me, or do you sound…. _proud_ about that?

REGULUS:

It’s just you.

REGULUS jerks his thumb upward, and above them a rift in space quietly opens. He prepares to jump into it, stopping only when he realizes he has one more inquiry for MIGHTY.

REGULUS:

Say…how did you die, anyway? I realize this place –Hell is a general place for people who have died, but I’d think someone as heroic-seeming as you would have ended up somewhere else…

MIGHTY:

Like I said, you can’t lie to a liar.

REGULUS:

You don’t mean….

MIGHTY only smiles enigmatically, though REGULUS can detect some sadness in his eyes.

REGULUS:

….You wouldn’t tell me anyway, so I won’t waste my time.

He leaps into the tear in space and disappears to places unknown as MIGHTY nods in approval.

MIGHTY:

It’s sad to say goodbye twice like this, but no one should be here if they don’t have to be.

THING:

You sure gotta way with words, mac. Though yous tawkin’ like you belong here or somethin’?

MIGHTY:

Small nod.

Considering what happened, well…you could say that.

Meanwhile some distance away, MIHAELE watches, her face twisted into a dark smile. She would have one knight train the other, and then the one with the elements…

MIHAELE(?):

Will be the one I use as my blade, as every queen must have a knight.

When REGULUS is aware of himself again, he is on a grassy hill under normal azure skies. For a moment he simply exists as the wind and scream-less silence envelops him in its gentle glow. Somewhere he can hear a song –familiar and nostalgic playing. He’s not sure if this is the living world’s way of welcoming him back, but he’d accept it all the same. He leans back on the grass and listens to the song as it ebbs into his subconscious mind…

 

**_Ending theme: Chiisana Koro no Chiisana Kioku by Asuka Matsumoto._ **

_Chiisana koro no chiisana kioku_

小さな頃の 小さな記憶

A small memory of a time where I was little

_Boku ga otoshita namida_

僕が落とした涙

And the tears I cried.

_Sotto ryoute desu kutte_

そっと両手ですくって

I softly cupped it in both hands,

_Koware souna shabon dama hitotsu_

壊れそうなシャボン玉ひとつ

A fragile little soap bubble

_Osara ni ukabete waratte_

お空に浮かべて　笑った

That floated on the sky laughing.

_Itsukarake oikakete_

いつからが追いかけて

For some time I chased after it,

_Ima boku doko_

今　僕　どこ

But where am I now?

_Wasure kakateta hateshinai oosara_

忘れかけてた果てしない大空

Forgetting the wideness of the endless sky..

_Kazoekirenai shabon dama ni dakare_

数えきれないシャボン玉に抱かれ

I embraced countless soap bubbles,

_Hashagu kimi wo mitsuketa_

はしゃぐ君を見つけた

And found you in high spirits.

_Mada boku wa oikakeru_

まだ僕は追いかける・・・

Once again, I have something to chase.

 

The wind rustles on a certain grassy hill –where a section is flattened in the outline of someone who up until only recently was resting. On the top of this hill one can see a city in the distance – a reminder that this is a world where time is supreme and every second makes a difference.  


End file.
